


My everything

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: My everything universe [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Friends coming to the rescue, M/M, Mutual Pining, Set just after Futaba's palace, Spoilers, Timescale wont be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Akira believes Yusuke is perfect and beyond his reach...Yusuke believes he stands no chance of gaining Akira's attention because numerous girls keep falling for him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am super nervous XD This is my first time ever posting something in the P5 fandom (I hope I've done okay >.<)
> 
> I'm not the best writer (I have dyslexia) but I hope you enjoy my fic ^.^
> 
> Please let me know if this is okay!
> 
> I'm still learning the characters...

_Chat: Phantom thieves_

**Ryuji** Hey dude. What the hell was that between you and Yusuke?

 **Akira** …

 **Futaba** Something tells me you sent that in the wrong chat :/

 **Ryuji** Oh shit!

 **Yusuke** Hm?

 **Yusuke** Could you possibly elaborate? I was unaware of anything taking place between Akira and me.

 **Yusuke** Actually, are you by any chance referring to our visit to Mementos?

 **Ryuji** Nah. Just forget it.

 **Ann** Well played…

 **Yusuke** Come again? I'm still rather confused as to what you are referring to.

 **Makoto** Not to ruin everyone's evening but I would like to remind you that school resumes tomorrow.

 **Makoto** Yusuke for your sake, I believe that it would be best for you to ignore Ryuji.

 **Ryuji** Yeah. What she said…

Akira stared at his phone in disbelief. Of all the times for Ryuji to send a message in the wrong chat, it had to be now. Not only that but everyone had chosen now to be active on their phones.

He'd been trying to keep his feelings about Yusuke private from the rest of the group ever since he'd first awakened to them and the last person that he thought would notice was Ryuji.

It hadn't taken long to fall for the group's artist. Yusuke was beautiful and his passion surrounding all things art only acted to highlight his inner beauty. Akira had been drawn to Yusuke ever since he'd first realised how endearing he was and how gracefully he handled himself after Madarame's change of heart. However, it was following their boat ride that he could no longer deny how he felt.

“At least he's oblivious as usual,” Morgana sighed as he peered at the screen. 

“I guess…” Akira agreed, letting his shoulders drop.

He wasn't sure what hurt more: hopelessly pining after his teammate or his teammate clearly not returning his feelings. He was certain that if Yusuke felt the same way, they'd be together by now. There was no one ease that he'd volunteer to strip for. Not to mention that even though he still had other people to maintain friendships with, if Yusuke was available, Akira would free up his schedule without a second thought.

“Hmmm… at this rate, you’re not gonna have time to see Hifumi tonight. Seems kind of a waste after calling Kawakami over for that _massage_ ,” Morgana teased, keeping the jealousy from his voice. 

If only he could get her to give him that much attention. Morgana got a little stroke if he was lucky and wrapped his tail around her leg but damn it, he was a phantom thief too! He deserved rewards like that as well. Maybe Lady Ann would… 

“Hey, wait!” Morgana called when he realised Akira was halfway across the room. “Where are we going?” he asked as he pounced off the bed and followed behind. 

“Kanda. I promised Hifumi didn't I?” Akira responded. It had been almost a week since they'd given Hifumi’s mother a change of heart and it had been successful given their last interaction. However, now he had to go and do the responsible thing and check up on her. Not to mention that there was still more he could learn from her.

 

_____ Later that night _____

 

Akira flopped onto his bed in defeat. That was the third time this week that he'd awkwardly had to friend zone someone. First, it had been Ohya, then Chihaya, and now Hifumi. Honestly, he couldn't work out why they all were so drawn to him.

He had to be doing something wrong.

Why was it so easy to attract people that he wasn't interested in and yet it was so difficult to get his feelings across to Yusuke. Maybe Yusuke had noticed and didn't know how to let him down?

With a sigh, Akira rolled onto his side hoping for a quiet night. He'd only recently seen Igor and the twins so hopefully, they'd let him sleep in peace tonight.

 

_____ The next day _____

 

_Chat: Ryuji_

**Ryuji** Dude. That history exam made no sense to me

 **Ryuji** I'm sure we haven't covered half that crap in class

 **Akira** We did in mine.

"Ha! Bet he fell asleep again," Morgana scoffed as he shifted to get comfortable on Akira's lap. "Hey! Stop. Don't-"

 **Akira** Morgana bets you fell asleep.

"Grrr. Why'd you do that?!" Morgana glared up at Akira. 

"Because I thought so too," Akira shrugged. He gave Morgana a stroke as an apology.

 **Ryuji** If that little fluffy ball wants a fight I'm game!

 **Ryuji** Trains don't stop running for another few hours and I got time to burn

 **Akira** What about tomorrow? Your class is doing the mock English paper too right?

 **Ryuji** We both know I'm gonna fail that anyway

 **Ryuji** No point cramming now

Morgana sighed. "He's hopeless."

"You might be right," Akira admitted. He couldn't help but think if Ryuji was nicer to Ann then maybe she'd help him through it but that seemed unlikely.

Akira felt his head starting to get heavy. If it wasn't for the vibration in his hand he'd probably of nodded off. He looked at his phone with half-lidded eyes.

 **Ryuji** You still alive?

 **Akira** I think so.

 **Ryuji** You still haven't answered my question from yesterday

Akira frowned trying to recall what Ryuji was on about when he remembered the message Ryuji had sent by accident to their group chat.

His usual stoic facade broke instantly as his cheeks warmed considerably. He couldn't help but fidget to try and get comfortable again.

"This I wanna see," Morgana laughed. "How are you going to explain this?"

 **Ryuji** What's going on between you and Yusuke?

Akira swallowed. Ryuji just couldn't let things slip, could he?

 **Akira** Nothing.

It was an honest answer. After all, there really wasn't anything going on between them. It was all unrequited on Akira's side. 

**Ryuji** Bullshit

 **Ryuji** I got injured worse back in Fubtaba's palace and you tossed an adhesive bandage at me

 **Ryuji** Yusuke got scratched in Mementos and you threw a takemedic at him! 

**Ryuji** How's that equal?!

Akira blinked at the message several times. That wasn't right, was it? Surely he wouldn't have thrown a useless healing item like that at Ryuji? Healing was normally done by Morgana or Mokoto so it wasn't often that he had to give out items.

He'd been in such a panic yesterday when he saw Yusuke knocked to the ground. Yusuke's injury was far from a scratch and in the moment, Akira had reached for the best healing item on him.

 **Ryuji** You know not answering just confirms it right?

 **Ryuji** You've got the hots for a certain fox...

 **Akira** What's it gonna take to make you keep this quiet?

 **Ryuji** Woah! You're not even gonna try and deny it?

 **Ryuji** Fuck...

Akira tried to swallow away his nerves.

 **Akira** There's no point. You've already figured it out. Can you keep it quiet?

 **Ryuji** Think so...

Akira frowned at Ryuji's message. It wasn't the reply he wanted but at least it was honest. A secret kept with Ryuji never remained a secret for very long. He knew it wasn't deliberate but sometimes Akira wished Ryuji would think before he spoke.

 **Akira** Thanks

 

_____ One week later _____

 

Yusuke paused at the door to Leblanc. Akira was still stuck in a deep slumber on his back. Yusuke jumped slightly in an attempt to shuffle Akira up his back a little to make carrying his leader's limp form comfortable. His arms were aching but he wouldn’t have wanted to leave the task of bringing Akira home to anyone else.

After a deep breath, Yusuke struggled with the door but he made it through with only a small scratch on his own wrist as he navigated Akira in safely.

“You’re back,” Sojiro said without looking up. He was busy reading an article in a newspaper that one of his regular customers had left behind. The Phantom Thieves were everywhere and it was becoming increasingly impossible to ignore their presence. 

“Evening,” Yusuke replied. He hadn’t realised just how tired he was until he heard his own voice. Not having eaten before entering Mementos was certainly a mistake on his part. If Akira found out, he knew he'd be scolded again.

Sojiro looked up at the sound of Yusuke's unexpected voice and his eyes immediately focused on Akira's lifeless form on Yusuke’s back. “What happened?” He asked as he made his way around the counter to examine him.

Yusuke closed his eyes; he hated having to lie to Boss, even more so in front of the painting of his mother. “Exhaustion," Yusuke said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "After all the jobs he's been doing lately, he passed out at school.”

“At school?" Sojiro questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Then why are you the one to bring him home?” 

Yusuke took a sharp intake of breath. He'd been so focused on getting Akira home safely that he hadn't thought his excuse through properly. He gave a little cough to buy a few seconds. "Unfortunately Mokoto was unable to support his weight so she contacted me as I was on my way home. It was no bother. I had no plans for this evening.”

“Is that so… I would have thought that the loud blonde kid would have helped. He goes to Shujin Academy too doesn’t he?” Sojiro asked as he followed Yusuke up the stairs and into the attic.

“Oh, you mean Ryuji. Yes, he does. However, he had other commitments to attend to this evening,” Yusuke replied. At least that part was true. As far as he knew, Ryuji's mum wanted his assistance with something. 

Yusuke hoped Sojiro had brought his story so far. Lying had never come naturally to him. Nor was he used to having to come up with explanations on the spot. Living at the atelier meant he'd never been in a situation where he'd needed to lie. 

It filled him with relief when Boss said nothing other than offering an invitation to him to come downstairs for a coffee. It was clearly meant as a thank you for bringing Akira home but it still filled Yusuke with a certain level of nerves.

He took his time tucking Akira into bed, even going so far as changing him into a fresh set of pyjamas. 

“Sleep well,” he whispered, perched on the edge of the bed and he gently pushed Akira’s hair to the side to expose his forehead. Yusuke had never seen Akira like this. There was no denying how beautiful the man was or how much he wished to kiss the newly exposed skin. 

Yusuke swiftly turned his head away. It would be wrong for him to act upon his desires while the subject of his affection was asleep and unable to decline. Even still, it didn’t stop him from taking another look at the person who had come to mean everything to him in such a short space of time.

“I would love to capture your beauty on canvas if you’ll ever allow…” Yusuke’s heart pounded in his chest as he examined the details of Akira’s facial features closer than he’d been able to before. “You don’t even know the inspiration that you give me, Akira… It is an artist’s dream to find a subject that one is so passionate about…”

Yusuke went to stroke Akira’s cheek but quickly withdrew his hand at the vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his mobile to see the Phantom Thieves group chat as active as always.

 **Makoto** Did you make it back to LeBlanc okay?

 **Futaba** He did. I heard Inari make up a useless excuse about Akira passing out at school.

 **Ryuji** Boss didn't buy that crap did he?

 **Ann** And he goes on about my acting skills...

 **Ryuji** No ones as bad as you at acting

 **Ann** Grrrr! Just you wait until I see you at school tomorrow!

 **Makoto** Can you please stop this?

 **Makoto** Our leader should be our priority right now.

 **Yusuke** It's as Futaba stated. We've made it back and Akira's in bed.

 **Futaba** Pic's or we won’t don't believe you :P

"Must I, really?" Yusuke sighed. He glanced at Akira. At least this gave him an excuse to have a photo of him on his phone. That was something he'd been trying to accomplish ever since they'd first became friends. 

Though Akira had always meant more to him than a friend; Akira was everything. To Yusuke, his leader had become a pillar of hope, a source of strength if you will. Without Akira, he would never have realised how much was lacking from his life back in Madarame's care.

It didn't help that Akira was also charming and the most captivating person he'd ever met and it hurt more than anything knowing that several girls felt that way about him too. He had no chance of ever winning Akira's heart.

Holding his phone steady in Akira's direction, Yusuke tapped the screen.

Yusuke couldn't help but smile at the image as he took a closer look. Akira looked so serene. There was a gentle beauty to it. 

**Yusuke** Here.

 **Yusuke** [Attached: 004658.jpg]

 **Futaba** Why's he in his pyjama's?

 **Yusuke** Because he's in bed. I would have thought that obvious.

 **Futaba** Let me rephrase that. Who got him changed?

 **Yusuke** I did. Why?

 **Futaba** I KNEW IT!!!

 **Yusuke** What are you insinuating?

 **Ann** OMG! I didn't believe Ryuji when he told me but there really is something going on between you two!

 **Ryuji** I told you to keep it quiet!

 **Yusuke** There is nothing going on between us.

 **Yusuke** I'm unsure where you all got this deluded fantasy from.

 **Makoto** I'm not a part of this.

 **Yusuke** I apologise. I never meant to imply that you thought such thoughts too.

 **Futaba** Traitor!

 **Futaba** You thought they were together just as much as us!

 **Makoto** The difference between us is that I would never voice it. You all lack tac. 

"Makoto saw through my feelings after all," Yusuke sighed as he closed off the app. The others could argue amongst themselves. If he lingered here any longer it would only make it more awkward to head downstairs and face Boss.

"Someone looks defeated."

Yusuke's head shot up. "Morgana? Where did you disappear to?" 

"I was waiting with Lady Ann until her train arrived like a true gentleman should," Morgana replied. He lunged onto the bed and stared at Akira. If only he hadn't run out of stamina then he would have been able to heal Akira properly back in Mementos.

Yusuke frowned at the new information. "Ann did not catch the train with Mokoto and Ryuji?"

"Of course not," Morgana snapped, almost offended at hearing her spoken about in such a way. "Lady Ann is too caring to leave a friend in need. We visited the doctor together."

Yusuke was going to push for more information but he didn't wish to linger any longer. 

Despite today's exploration going wrong, he couldn't help but be happy with the knowledge that he now had an image of Akira to look at whenever he pleased. He was sure that inspiration for his next piece would be just around the corner.

With one last look at Akira, Yusuke stood up and headed downstairs to Boss, leaving the most important person in his life in Morgana's care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a moment of your time and just say thank you all so much! I've never received such a positive response to a fic like this. I'm honestly so happy and I couldn't help but write chapter two hehe
> 
> I've updated the tags because I realise I didn't do that properly yesterday but for now there correct ^.^
> 
> I want to point out that I have no idea how long this fic will be and I can't wait to write it all :D I also don't have an update schedule planned for this fic so it'll be as each chapter is completed ^.^
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

_____ The next day _____

Akira woke up with a jolt. Futaba was crouched beside him on the bed, poking him on his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he rushed to sit up and get out of her arms reach. His cheek actually hurt but he didn't want to rub it and let on that it did.

"You weren't answering your messages so I came to check on you," Futaba stated. "But now you're awake I guess I'll go help out Sojiro."

"Right," Akira answered with a frown. He looked down at his body. He had no recollection of going to bed or any of yesterday evening for that matter. The last thing he remembered was... "Mementos..."

"Ahhh so you do remember," Futaba responded with a cheeky grin. "You know..." she began as she got off the bed and looked down at Akira. "...Inari carried you all the way home. He wouldn't let any of us near you."

Akira's eyes widened. Yusuke had been the one to bring him home? He couldn't help but feel somewhat elated by Yusuke's protective instinct. It was just another thing to add to the list of why Yusuke was perfect.

"I'll make sure to thank him," Akira replied in a nonchalant manner.

"You're still trying to act cool?" Futaba questioned with a teasing tone to her voice. She leant in for acted effect as she tried to draw out a response of some form from Akira. "Come on... I know you like him..." 

"..."

"Hey. Not answering is as good as admitting it. You're totally _in love_ with Inari," She laughed as she started walking backwards towards the stairs. 

Akira turned to face the other way; desperate to hide the reddening cheeks that he was certain had begun to show. "Just tell Sojiro I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes," he muttered in fake annoyance.

"Yeah..." Futaba responded and headed downstairs with a feeling of accomplishment. She was one step closer to finally getting Akira to confess how he felt.

Akira took a few moments to let what Futaba had said sink in. 

Love was a strong word. Sure, he loved all his teammates like family now but Yusuke was different. The love he felt towards him was more difficult to gauge. It was far more intimate. 

Seeing Yusuke happy never failed to make Akira feel happy and content. However, seeing Yusuke sad filled him with sorrow and a desperate need to bring a smile back to his _emperor's_ face.

Akira reached over to his shelving unit and retrieved his glasses and phone. He remembered that Futaba had mentioned something about him not responding to his messages so curiously, he slipped on his glasses and took a look at his messaging app. 

Futaba hadn't been lying. Not only had she been messaging him but everyone else had too.

_Chat: Phantom thieves_

**Makoto** Are you feeling any better this morning?

**Ryuji** Come on dude. Wake up!

**Ann** Yelling in a message like that won't make him wake up any faster...

**Ryuji** Yeah I know but...

**Makoto** We feel the same. Don't worry.

**Yusuke** No one has yet to hear from Akira?

**Ann** Not yet...

**Futaba** Don't worry. I just checked on him. He's alive.

**Yusuke** I'm relieved to hear that. 

**Yusuke** Good morning, Akira.

**Makoto** Good. Make sure he gets to school on time. I won't be able to ignore his actions if he's late.

**Futaba** Yeah. That won't be an issue. I mentioned Inari and he got up pretty quick.

**Yusuke** You mentioned me?

**Futaba** Someone had to tell him about his knight in shining armour yesterday.

**Yusuke** Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Akira smiled at the messages. Everything was as normal as usual despite his mishap yesterday. 

**Akira** Sorry I worried you all.

**Akira** And morning Yusuke.

**Ann** You can apologise by buying me one of those fruit parfaits you were telling us about

**Ryuji** Then you gotta get me ramen!

**Futaba** Morgana said he wants some fatty tuna

**Makoto** I think you're all missing the point.

**Makoto** Akira please do not feel obligated to buy anybody food.

**Akira** Thanks Makoto.

Akira let his phone drop onto the bed and rushed to get ready for school. His train would be arriving in little over thirty minutes and if he didn't catch that, Makoto wouldn't forgive him very easily. Not to mention that a detention for tardiness would heavily go against him when he's trying to keep his record clean and not draw any unnecessary attention. 

Once he was dressed and his bag was packed ready for the day, Akira headed downstairs and sat at the counter with Futaba. As usual, Sojiro had dished up curry for breakfast. As much as he tried to eat his curry in silence, Futaba wouldn't stop giving him inquisitive looks.

"What's up?" he asked, unable to bear the weight of her stare any longer.

"Nothing," she chimed and ate another spoonful of curry.

"I see..." Akira frowned and looked at his plate. He'd eaten most of it but with something lingering unsaid, he lost his appetite. "I'm off," he stated and got up. He picked up the bag that Morgana pounced into and headed over to the door.

"Don't come back too late," Sojiro called from where he was standing.

"Have a good day at school!" Futaba added.

"I'll try," Akira said and slipped out the door. He flipped the sign to 'open' and headed towards the train station.

"What's got you all huffy?" Morgana questioned as he poked his head out from the bag and rested his paws on Akira's shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Akira turned his head to look in Morgana's direction. He'd been so focused on his own thoughts that he hadn't notice Morgana move. Futaba had really given him a lot to think about this morning. Was he really in love with Yusuke? Could Yusuke ever love him? There was so much weighing on his mind.

"You barely said a word at breakfast," Morgana elaborated.

"And that's different from usual?" Akira laughed.

"Well no..." Morgana began. When he thought about it, Akira was his usual not talkative self, only his mannerisms were off. "But normally you don't look so frowny."

Akira shrugged, forgetting it would unbalance Morgana. The sudden jab of claws in his shoulder made him wince. "I've got stuff on my mind."

Morgana was about to ask more but Akira rushed onto the platform. He was certain it was an attempt to dodge his questions and given that they were now surrounded by other commuters, it had worked. Seen as they couldn't talk here, Morgana slipped back into the bag trying to work out what was wrong with Akira.

_____ Later that day _____

Yusuke stood a few steps away from his easel. His palette and brush still in his hands.

"Hm... yes. That looks about right," he uttered as he contemplated what to do next on the painting he'd spent the day on.

I took a step towards the painting again and began adding a few final touches. Mostly, it was just highlighting a few of his subjects' features to add to the innocent beauty that emanated from the portrait.

He was unaware how much time had passed until he heard the flick of the light switch and his teacher approach from behind.

"You're the last one here again," the teacher stated as he examined the painting Yusuke had been working on for the majority of the day. It was stunning.

"Ah. I apologise. I wanted to complete this before I left for the evening. I can never quite work the same at the dormitories," Yusuke explained as he finally set his palette and brush aside.

"There's no need to apologise, Yusuke. Take as much time as you need. The studio is here to help nurture your abilities after all." The teacher stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at Yusuke's canvas. "You're brushwork has really come along in this past year. I can see how confident you are with each stroke."

Yusuke's eyes widened at his teacher before he looked at his canvas for himself. Now that it had been pointed out to him, he had to agree. "Thank you."

"Tell me Yusuke, what is your connection to the young man in the painting? You've captured him with such finesse. I'm certain he must be someone important to you."

Yusuke felt his cheeks warm. "He is," he admitted. It was the first time that he'd ever verbally admitted as such. Given that his teacher was unlikely to ever meet Akira, it was far easier to confess. "He's the one that my heart desires..." 

"I can see," the teacher smiled.

"You can?" Yusuke asked as a sudden rush of nerves washed over him. It was a new sensation. 

"Of course. An artist cannot paint just anyone like this. Looking at his portrait, I can feel a sense of desire. Yet the angle and shading you've selected gives me the impression that he seems guarded, possibly unattainable? He's clearly very handsome and yet the way that you've captured his eyes shows that there is much more below the surface... I'm impressed, Yusuke."

Yusuke opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to find the right words. He hadn't expected his teacher to gain so much insight into Akira from his portrait alone. Hearing that he'd successfully captured Akira was the biggest compliment he could have received. 

"Thank you. Truly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I am completely new to the Persona 5 fandom so I don't know anyone and this is my first ever Persona game. I'm @ignoctgirl on tumblr if you wish to follow me or say hi! I'm desperate for some P5 content in my life lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone ^.^
> 
> Here's a fluffy interlude :D
> 
> Enjoy!!

Akira cast his eyes downwards.

The school trip that he'd initially been looking forward to was due to begin tomorrow and he had absolutely no desire to go. A glance at Yusuke tugged at his heart once more.

Maybe separation was what he needed to get over his unrequited crush?

But didn't people say separation made the heart grow fonder?

A week without Yusuke's presence was unappealing, to say the least. Yusuke's quirky personality always lifted his spirits. Akira was pretty certain that nothing in Hawaii would fill the gap that was Yusuke's absence.

With a sigh, Akira ungracefully clambered off his bed and headed for the stairs, leaving his friends to stare at him in varying levels of confusion.

"Where the hell you going?" Ryuji asked as soon as he realised no one else was going to question their leader's actions.

"To get more coffee," Akira shrugged.

Yusuke looked up at Akira. His heart had been pounding in his chest harder than usual for most of the day. Ever since his teacher had so easily seen through his feelings towards Akira, he'd been hesitant to interact with him for fear of disgust or rejection. However, with the school trip tomorrow and the rest of their friendship group present, this could possibly be his only chance to speak with him privately.

"Allow me to assist," Yusuke said as he stood up and walked towards Akira. The sniggering that ensued behind him only confirmed his fear that his intentions were too obvious. The flicker of shock that briefly showed on Akira's face as he approached only served to reinstate his fear. Perhaps Akira had already discovered his secret admiration and was repulsed after all?

"If you wish to go alone, I won't be offended. I merely thought you could use a second pair of hands," Yusuke explained. 

Yusuke did his best to remain outwardly composed despite feeling anything but on the inside. It didn't help in the slightest that Ryuji had erupted into a roar of laughter. It was a small consolation that he could hear Makoto scold him. 

"Yeah, sure," Akira responded and exited the attic as fast as he could. He was already at the bottom of the stairs when he heard Yusuke follow behind.

The welcomed sight of Akira brought Sojiro to his feet. "You keep an eye on the store. I'm heading out for a cigarette."

"Alright," Akira responded and positioned himself behind the counter just in case. He watched Sojiro leave before looking at the stairs just in time for Yusuke to appear. "What can I get you, Mr Kitagawa?" he teased in a jokey manner as Yusuke sat opposite him.

"Your finest house blend please," Yusuke responded, offering Akira an easy smile. 

He'd expected nothing to come of it but immediately Akira set to work.

"Oh, you don't need to-"

"I want to," Akira smiled up at him before concentrating on the coffee once more. He'd learnt from Sojiro that there was so much more to coffee than at first appearance and he wanted this mug to be perfect.

The sight of Akira's smile relaxed Yusuke considerably. It was rare to see a smile grace Akira's face and to know that one was just for him brought warmth to his body like nothing else could. It was no wonder that girls kept falling for Akira.

Yusuke watched in silent adoration as Akira went about making his coffee. He noticed tiny things that he hadn't noticed before; the way Akira's brow ever so slightly furrowed and the way that he bit his lip as he poured the coffee. It was a mesmerising sight to behold. Akira looked so at home working in LeBlanc that it was hard to believe he was here serving his probation. 

He felt his heart stutter as Akira set down a mug of coffee in front of him that had a heart sprinkled over the froth. Though he'd only begun drinking coffee since his first visit to LeBlanc, he'd never seen coffee like this.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked as he admired the liquids presentation. It was stunning; a piece of art in of itself. 

"It's a latte with cinnamon sprinkled on top. I know it's not what you asked for but..." he moved to lean on his elbows opposite Yusuke to get the best view of how he would react to his masterpiece. "...I thought you'd like it," Akira finished somewhat bashfully. 

Yusuke let his eyes linger on Akira for a moment longer than they should have. It didn't help that Akira's dark grey eyes never stopped watching him. "I almost wish to not drink it. Its composition is wonderful..."

Akira shook his head as a tiny chuckle escaped his lips. "I should have seen that coming," he said with a fond smile as their eyes met.

"Perhaps," Yusuke offered with a gentle laugh of his own. 

Truthfully, the composition alone wouldn't affect him if the coffee had been made by someone else but because it had been by Akira's own hand, he wished to cherish it. In order to fully do so he, unfortunately, he had to taste it.

Slipping his fingers into the mugs handle, he began to lift the drink to his lips, only to freeze as Akira started to shake his head and gesture for Yusuke to return the mug to its saucer. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, but..." Akira jogged around the counter and reached for a stirrer. He placed his body so that he was in contact with Yusuke's body as he leant around him to stir the cinnamon into the latte. "...if you don't mix the sprinkles in, you won't taste its sweet flavour."

Having no actual experience of dating, this was Akira's attempt at trying to flirt and given how flustered Yusuke seemed to become, he was having some effect on him. 

"I-I see..." was all Yusuke could manage to say as he looked up to meet Akira's eyes. His body was still being pressed against by Akira and it took every ounce of strength that he had not to lick his own lips as he saw the way Akira bit his own. "I wouldn't want to miss the sweetness," he said in a quieter, less certain voice.

"Well then, drink up," Akira said and step away from Yusuke just as he heard the door to the cafe open. He spun around, ready to serve a customer but it was only Sojiro.

Sojiro narrowed his eyes. Something seemed off and given that the two boys looked just as suspicious as the other, he expected something had happened. He stepped closer, watching as Akira refused to look him in the eye when he spotted the mug in front of Yusuke and its distinctive cinnamon scent. One look over at the counter showed the heart stencil with a few cinnamon sprinkles still scattered on it. That's when it sunk in. "Oh..." 

Sojiro shook his head with a knowing grin. "Guess I'll make myself busy with the dishes."

Akira gave a nod before looking at Yusuke, in hopes that he'd drink the latte quickly. He hadn't planned on Sojiro finding out. He was certain he'd face questions later from his guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're still enjoying this fic! I get nervous lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter ^.^
> 
> I hope you're all still enjoying :D
> 
> These two are so adorable. I totally love them <3

Akira stood with his hands firmly in his pockets as he listened to his friends chatting. 

There was no doubt about it, Hawaii was beautiful and he couldn't help but think about how much Yusuke would have liked it here. Not only would the variety of people catch the artist's eye, but scenery too. 

The sadness Akira felt at Yusuke's lack of presence was soon replaced by a need to remember as much detail as he could manage to tell him on his return. He could only imagine how wonderfully Yusuke would portray Hawaii on canvas. 

Akira had spent his first day with Ryuji, Ann and Makoto visiting Waikiki, which was the nearest beach to their hotel. As nice as it was, it seemed almost artificial but was relaxing all the same.

Despite being abroad, they'd all still managed to end up on their phones and it didn't take much for Akira's eyes to wander down to Yusuke's icon. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he'd stared at the icon many times over the past few months.

Akira jolted from his thoughts as he caught sight a familiar figure walking over. His eyes grew ever so slightly wider in disbelief but he quickly returned to his usual stoic facade.

Yusuke.

His heart pounded. How on Earth was Yusuke here?

"Wait, what the hell?!" Ryuji yelled as he stepped back from Yusuke.

It seems they were all as confused as each other. 

Akira could hear the group talking as they decided what to do next, but all he could manage was to keep looking at the floor to avoid staring at Yusuke. He still couldn't believe Yusuke was here. 

He dared a glance at Yusuke, only to find his greyish blue eyes already fixed on him.

Makoto watched the two boys with a raised eyebrow before she shared a knowing look with Ann. 

"If we're going shopping then I gotta go back to my room. I forgot my purse," Ann overdramatically stated as she patted her pockets. "I can be so stupid sometimes..."

"We'll come with you," Makoto offered as she linked her arm with Ryuji and started pulling him towards the elevator. 

"Hey! What the-?!"

"Shhh... just come with me," Makoto said under her breath as she gripped him a little tighter. When she could see him about to protest again, Makoto looked in Yusuke and Akira's direction before looking back at Ryuji.

"Oh..." Ryuji said as it finally clicked what was happening.

"Yeah, erm... _soooo_ you two should go without us. We'll catch up in a little bit..." Ann over emphasized again.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes as the three of them disappeared into the lift. "You could have at least made it discreet," he muttered.

"What was that?" Akira asked as he stepped forward. His hands were firmly in his pockets as he tried to act as casual and as oblivious to Ann's terrible acting as possible. 

Akira couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated that the three of them had dumped him in at the deep end, given that he had no idea how Yusuke felt. He also, for once, lacked a plan.

"Oh... It was nothing," Yusuke responded as he finally allowed himself to look at Akira properly. 

Akira was as easy on the eye as always. The ever so slight blush on his cheeks was immediately noticeable. Then there was his hair. Akira's hair had a natural waviness to it and it seemed the Hawaiian atmosphere had accentuated it. 

Yusuke couldn't help but reach his arms out, with fingers angled like a frame. He adjusted his hand's position, framing Akira until he found the perfect composition. He gave a nod of acceptance as he tried to commit to memory how Akira looked.

"Cut it out," Akira mumbled as he lowered his head to focus on the floor again. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer by the second when he realised Yusuke still hadn't lowered his arms. He looked back up with his eyebrows furrowed. "There are better things to paint than me..."

"On the contrary. I believe you are the most captivating person to portray on canvas," Yusuke responded as he lowered his arms. 

Yusuke knew Akira was quiet but he always seemed self-assured, so to see this side of him was surprising. It seemed even Akira wasn't impervious to self-doubt. 

Akira mulled over Yusuke's words as he tried to decide how to respond to that. He almost couldn't believe that Yusuke would say that about him; it was the complete opposite of how he felt about himself. 

It wasn't so much that Akira lacked confidence in himself. He'd simply come to terms with who he was. Ever since he'd been accused of assault, he'd been extra careful with his image and the last thing he thought he came across as was 'captivating'. If that had been said by anyone else, he'd have considered it a joke but he knew all too well how passionate Yusuke was about his art so there was no way he would lie about it.

"Thanks," Akira finally mumbled, bashfully.

"Don't thank me for the truth," Yusuke smiled. 

When Yusuke realised that Akira wasn't going to say anything, he gestured toward the exit. "Well, shall we?"

Akira nodded and began leading the way. 

______

 

Yusuke raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Once again Ann was attempting to act as Makoto and Ryuji acted as her accomplices.

"So let me get this straight..." Yusuke said with an exasperated sigh; they were being far too obvious again. "You're all going to buy souvenirs but Akira and I would be unwelcome in accompanying you?"

"Ohhhh, Yusuke," Ann laughed and waved her hand in the air. "You're not unwelcome but uh..." She looked at Makoto for support.

Makoto stepped forward. "I-if you came with us, you'd spoil the surprise," she rushed out hastily as she silently cursed herself. It was the first thing she'd thought of to say and now they _had_ to plan a surprise. 

"Exactly!" Ann perked up. "So we'll see you both back at the hotel," she smiled as she made a swift retreat with Makoto and Ryuji before the other two could stop them.

Akira chewed on his lip as he watched their friends withdraw. It seemed this behaviour was going to continue until he stepped up and did something about his feelings towards Yusuke. He was thankful for the time alone with Yusuke that they were giving him but it didn't help him gather his thoughts one bit.

Akira glanced in Yusuke's direction. Yusuke had several bags in his hands, all art supplies of course, but he looked as handsome as always. Could he really tell him how he felt? Akira couldn't help but doubt that his feelings could possibly be reciprocated. 

Yusuke frowned. "You've got that look on your face again..."

Akira's eyes widened as he met Yusuke's analysing gaze. "I do?" 

"Yes." Yusuke nodded, as he slowly began aimlessly walking. "It's the look you have when you're deep in thought. I'm curious, what is on your mind?"

_Besides you?_ Akira shook his head as he fell into pace beside Yusuke. His eyes were focused on the way their feet moved in sync. "Nothing much... I just..."

Yusuke looked at Akira softly. He was certain something was troubling him but he didn't wish to push too much, after all, Akira never pushed him when he wasn't ready to talk. 

He took a deep breath as his shoulders relaxed a little. Looking in the direction they were walking, Yusuke admired the beach that was coming into view. "I'm here, Akira... No matter what it is, I've always got time for you. So when you're ready, I'll listen."

Akira searched Yusuke's face as best he could. That was confirmation that Yusuke thought he was important too, right? And not just as the group's leader.

Akira swallowed in an attempt to rid himself of his nerves. "Yusuke... I... I like..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're still enjoying this fic ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody ^.^
> 
> Thank you so so so much to everyone who's left comments and kudos! You honestly make my day so bright <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next instalment :D

Akira set his glasses down on his bedside table and flopped onto his bed, slinging his arm over his face. 

Why did he say that?

He'd meant to finally tell Yusuke what he'd felt towards him but instead, he'd said 'I like someone'. The very second he'd said it, he felt his chest constrict. It was true but it was also a sentence that wasn't quite correct. He meant to have said, 'I like you.'

Yusuke's face had noticeably paled in an instant, probably in shock at hearing such a weird thing from him. There was no doubt in his mind that Yusuke had interpreted it as a friend confessing to another friend before attempting to confess to their crush. 

The walk back to the hotel after that had been awkward. Not to mention that their pace had somewhat hastened to return to their own rooms as fast as possible. It seemed they both wanted to exit the situation but they were both too polite vocalise their discomfort.

Akira was just thankful that Mishima wasn't in the hotel room when he returned. The last thing he wanted to think about was the Phantom thieves or the Phan site when he was wallowing in self-doubt over ruining his and Yusuke's relationship before it had even begun.

Now that he thought about it, Yusuke's sudden demeanour change wouldn't have come about if Akira's confession didn't affect him in some way, would it? He was pretty certain a friend wouldn't shut off like that at hearing a friend confess. If it was one of the girl's confessing, they'd want to know more, right? The three of them loved gossip after all.

"What do I do?" Akira muttered as he relaxed his arm by his side, finally daring to open his eyes. 

He almost wished Morgana was here to talk or complain about something just so that he could be distracted from his thoughts. 

If they were in Japan right now, Akira would have cleared the air with Yusuke by joining him people watching again or inviting him somewhere. He'd considered the planetarium several times but with Yusuke's money situation, it didn't seem right to go somewhere that would cost him money to attend. Besides, Akira knew Yusuke _loved_ watching people in Shibuya station.

With a sigh, Akira forced himself to sit up. Sulking in his room was going to get him nowhere.

Reluctantly. Akira stood up and walked over to the window. He and Mishima had been lucky with their room as they had a beach view, not that it particularly mattered to him. It was something that he thought would be more important to a person like Yusuke.

Yusuke...

Just as he was about to think about his mistake from earlier again, a group of four people on the beach caught his eye.

There Yusuke was, standing with Ryuji, Makoto and Ann, looking none the worse for wear.

Maybe the mishap earlier hadn't affected him after all...?

 

_____

 

Yusuke dropped his bags to the floor, harder than he'd intended. What good were art supplies when he felt too abysmal to paint?

Akira liked someone and had chosen him of all people to confess that too? He couldn't work out why.

Yusuke had tried his best to remain as pleasant as possible, but by the end of their walk back to the hotel, he had practically sprinted off towards his room.

The idea that Akira liked someone hurt more than he thought it would. He'd prepared for this. It seemed only natural that one of the girl's or women that kept falling for his charms would catch his eye eventually. There was no doubt in his mind that someone as beautiful and kind as Ann, for example, could easily win Akira's heart if she tried.

He frowned as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. It seemed that despite using the sun lotion Ann had lent him, his face looked like it had caught the sun. It also appeared that in his haste to distance himself from Akira, he looked like less of an artist and more of a dishevelled mess.

Yusuke set about fixing his appearance when he heard a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice.

_"Yusuke, are you in there?"_

It took a moment to compose himself before he made his way over to the door to let Makoto in. "Makoto, I-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the looks of worry etched on Makoto and Ann's faces. Ryuji just looked like his usual self. "I apologise. I didn't realise you were all visiting. How can I help?"

Ann looked at Makoto before she returned her attention to Yusuke. "We saw you downstairs in the lobby, Yusuke. You looked like you could do with some company..."

"We were actually on our way down to the beach, so we thought we'd invite you," Makoto added with a hopeful smile. She knew the look that Yusuke wore well. That was the face of someone who felt shunned. Given how her sister treated her these days, that feeling was all too familiar.

Yusuke went to decline but he hesitated as he took a moment to actually consider their request. If he stayed here, he knew he'd achieve nothing except a repetitive circle of negative thoughts as he tried to work out who Akira liked. In a mood like this, painting something worthwhile was far from possible. However, if he went with them, he would be able to remain distracted for a little while at least.

"Very well," Yusuke started as he patted his pockets to check that he had his key card, wallet and mobile. "I will accept your invitation. However..."

"Don't worry," Makoto said, in a voice laced with understanding. "We're not going to invite Akira if you don't want to. It's probably best if we talk and invite him once you feel better?"

"I-I..." Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed. Akira was the centre of their group, not inviting him seemed wrong. "Perhaps, I should stay then and you see Akira. I'm-"

"You're important too, Yusuke," Ann interrupted. "I think I know what you're thinking and if you are, then you should already know that Akira would put your happiness before his."

Yusuke's eyes lowered to focus on the floor. Ann was right. Given the choice, Akira would always choose to help his friends before himself. 

"She's right you know?" Ryuji chipped in with a half-smile and shrug. He hadn't expected to get involved in all this drama on vacation but he kinda owed it to Akira to help him and see him happy.

Ann smiled at Ryuji in appreciation. Ryuji was loud at times and annoying at others, but it was obvious that he had a big heart. 

Wordlessly, Yusuke closed his hotel room door and set off towards the beach with his friends. They kept to pleasantries while they made their way out of the hotel but once they were on the beach, the conversation turned to the issue at hand.

Makoto and Ann exchanged a look as they silently decided which of them was going to broach the subject. 

"So..." Makoto began. She felt out of her depth. For the briefest of time over the summer, she too had developed somewhat of a crush on Akira but it had fizzled out as fast as it had begun once he'd been oblivious to her advances. "Do you want to tell us what happened with Akira? We might be able to help..."

Yusuke had expected it and yet, it still felt no easier to answer. "Akira said something and I reacted in a manner that I think has possibly ruined our friendship," he admitted. His heart hurt more with each word. 

Makoto narrowed her eyes. "What did he say? I can't imagine your friendship could be easily broken..." 

Yusuke's shoulders dropped. Makoto had far too much faith in him. "He confessed..."

"You mean he finally made a move?" Ryuji laughed. "I thought he was never gonna. He might be confident in battle but he seems useless when-"

"Ryuji!" Ann scolded as she covered his mouth with her hand.

Yusuke took a sharp intake of breath. "Make a move? Do you mean Akira... the person Akira likes is me? But that's impossible. I mean... so many girls fall at Akira's feet. I couldn't possibly..."

Ann and Makoto both felt their cheeks heat at the memories of both of their misguided unrequited crushes earlier in the year.

"About that, Akira's interests seem rather singular..." Ann bit her lip wondering if that was okay to have said. 

"Let me get this straight. Akira only told you that he liked someone, not who that someone was?" Makoto asked.

Yusuke nodded. He was suddenly lost in the conversation. 

"What the hell?!" Ryuji moaned. "We've given him so many chances!"

Yusuke saw Makoto and Ann about to scold Ryuji again but he stepped forward towards the three of them. "Wait! Do you mean that all this was planned? You weren't trying to embarrass me by leaving me alone with Akira, but rather trying to give him the opportunity to confess... to me?"

"That was the plan," Ryuji answered, disregarding the looks he was getting from the two girls. 

"I-I..." Yusuke couldn't seem to form a sentence as he'd searched his memories for clues or signs that he'd missed Akira's affections when two days prior at Leblanc and the heart latte came to mind. He moved his hands to cover his mouth as he let out a small audible gasp. 

"It's finally clicked, huh?" Ryuji smirked. This time he didn't receive a scornful look from Makoto and Ann.

Makoto sighed as she crossed her arms. "We've known how you both felt for a while but we _were_..." Makoto emphasized as she glared at Ryuji, "...trying to keep it to ourselves so that you and Akira could properly confess to each other." 

"Ugh, come on. They were taking too damn long," Ryuji moaned as he mirrored Makoto's crossed arm out of annoyance. He wasn't going to let himself be painted as the bad guy. If anything, he might be the reason that Yusuke and Akira actually get together. 

"It doesn't matter how long they take to tell each other!" Ann said a little too loudly. "It's their relationship. We shouldn't be meddling..."

"It's a little late for that thought isn't it?" Yusuke laughed.

He felt like a weight had lifted off of him. 

Akira wanted him, just as much as he wanted Akira. With that knowledge, now all he had to do was figure out how _he_ would confess.

Yusuke looked at his three friends who were squabbling in regards to their involvement but honestly, he was glad. They had given him clarity in his moment of need. "Thank you," he smiled and paced back to the hotel to begin planning without another word to his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adored this scene in game so I had to do my take on it XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

Akira stood at the window as he listened to Mishima talk about the Phan site again. It seemed Okumura foods was a company with growing dislike from the community. If Ryuji knew, they would undoubtedly become the Phantom Thieves next target. Times like these, he was glad Mishima only approached him about the Phan site.

As much as he tried to listen, his mind was elsewhere. With his hands firmly in his pockets, he let his eyes wander over the night time scenery. Just like at home in Japan, night time didn't mean it was dark. Lights lit up the beach beautifully.

He replayed what he had seen this afternoon in his mind again. The others had all met up without him, including Yusuke; though Yusuke seemed to leave the group rather abruptly. 

He'd been invited to join them all for dinner but had declined. 

He wasn't sad or disappointed that they met up without him but he felt somewhat lost given that he'd been left to himself in a foreign country. 

When Mishima returned, it gave him the excuse he needed to turn down their invitation and instead, they headed out to Big Bang Burger together. It was a change of pace hanging out with Mishima but he always welcomed his company.

A knock at the door interrupted Mishima from his website and made Akira turn around. They hadn't been expecting visitors so Akira assumed it was probably just someone knocking on the wrong door.

"Yo," Ryuji said as he welcomed himself into the room and sat down on one of the beds.

Mishima raised an eyebrow at how he'd been ignored and allowed the door to close by itself as he made his way back over to the chair he'd previously sat in. "Why are you here?"

"Just hear me out!" Ryuji already felt unwanted but then again, they had kinda ignored Akira earlier so he guessed he kind of deserved it. "The guy I'm roomin' with went and brought his girlfriend back to the room. I felt totally awkward stayin' in there with them." He sat forward, letting his body relax a little now that he'd escaped the atmosphere in his room. "I'm just gonna sleep here tonight."

Akira watched as Mishima went from looking slightly sympathetic to looking put out. It seemed Mishima wasn't too keen on Ryuji.

"Even though there are only two beds?" Mishima asked.

To Akira, it looked like Mishima was going to say something else but a second knock at the door made him get up again.

"Coming!" Mishima called as he made his way over to the door for the second time. "Takamaki?"

Akira smirked as Ann did the exact same as Ryuji. She let herself in and sat on the other bed. Seeing as this was shaping up to be more of a demanding evening than he had planned, Akira moved over to the sofa.

"The girl I was sharing a room with took off to her boyfriend's room!" Ann somewhat whined. She was in Hawaii, the last thing she wanted to do was waste this time alone in her room.

"I know that feelin'" Ryuji joined in.

"And she took the key!" Ann added. She felt even more annoyed when she thought about her newfound friend's inconsiderateness. "I stepped outside for just a second and the auto lock kicked in! I can't get back in my room!"

Ryuji looked at Ann as if she was a bomb waiting to go off. The way her voice was rising meant she was going to get all Ann-like any minute so he turned his attention to Mishima to try and distract everyone. "Huh? You're lookin' at stuff online even over here?"

Mishima perked up instantly at the conversation change. "Ever since the Medjed case, many people from overseas have been accessing the website..." He felt excitement course through him at being able to discuss the Phantom Thieves with people who didn't mock him for it. "Isn't it crazy? The Phantom Thieves are finally making their worldwide debut!"

Akira could help but smile a little as the conversation went on and Ann tried to dissuade Mishima from asking them what to do about requests. Though Mishima knew their secret, Akira had never relayed that information. As far as the rest of the group knew, Mishima had his suspicions of Akira but that was it. He saw it as a confidant protection kind of scheme. He'd never out those who helped him, just as he knew his confidants would never out him.

_____

 

Akira laid on the sofa in a way that allowed him to get as comfortable as he could manage. They'd played cards to decide who got to sleep where. While Ann and Mishima had won a bed each, he'd been kicked out to the sofa and Ryuji got the worst deal of sleeping on the floor. Thankfully they'd managed to find spare blankets in the cupboard. 

"The school trip..." Ann said, full of guilt. "Shiho was really looking forward to this..."

Ryuji sat up immediately taking in the sad look on Ann's face. "Ann..."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring the mood down," Ann apologised. She'd had a great evening, especially since she'd won the luxury of a bed. "But it's already been almost six months since then, hasn't it? This all feels so strange."

"Right? Hard to believe the rowdy kids at school are now famous all over the world," Ryuji laughed. He was pretty proud of that achievement.

Ann smiled as she thought about what they'd accomplished. It was something that she would never have believed six months ago. "Don't you think we still have a lot to learn about each other though? You know, things like _what kind of people we like..._ So, time to come clean, Ryuji."

"Me?!" Ryuji blinked in surprise. With that tone of voice, he thought she was aiming at Akira to finally confirm verbally what they'd all figured out. "Uhhh, well... She's gotta have a good personality. I'm OK with anyone who's modest and nice..."

Ann was impressed by his answer but she wanted to test him. "What about if two girls with equally good personalities confessed to you at the same time?" 

"If they're equally nice?" Ryuji asked as he thought about the situation. "Then it'd hafta be the one with the hotter bod."

"So looks are what's most important to you," Ann responded. It was what she'd expected all along.

"What?!"

"Your first answer was just superficial. The second answer was your true beliefs," Ann said to explain the logic behind her questions. "So you really are that kind of guy..." She wasn't sure why, but she was somewhat disappointed that Ryuji chooses girls for their looks over their personalities. 

"That ain't fair!" Ryuji complained as he lowered himself back onto his makeshift bed. Ann had tricked him and now he seemed like a jerk when that was the last thing he wanted to come across as.

Ann sat up, ignoring the scowl on Ryuji's face that she could faintly make out. "What about you, Akira? C'mon, spill the beans. What kind of girl is your type?"

Akira looked at Ann questioningly before he looked down at his hands. He knew he was gay but he'd never actually told anyone. "I don't... like girls..."

Ryuji spun over in a split second to look at Akira. "What?! Like, not at all?"

Akira took a deep breath. He was glad that with no lights on, neither of them would be able to notice the reddening of his cheeks. "Not at all..." he admitted in a quieter, less certain voice. Though he'd grown comfortable with his sexuality, discussing it was a different thing altogether.

Ann nodded her head slowly as she thought about that. She'd suspected as much but it made her feel stupid about her brief summer infatuation towards him. "So... umm, what type of guy do you like?"

_Yusuke._

Akira's heart pounded. He hadn't really developed a type. There had been a few guys that had turned his head but no one else had captured his attention like Yusuke. "I like guys who are a bit eccentric..."

Ann beamed at hearing that. If there was a word made for Yusuke, it was eccentric. Judging on the snigger she heard from the floor, that was all the confirmation Ryuji needed too. "I can think of someone eccentric that we all know..."

"Hmm... same here," Ryuji agreed. He looked up at Ann on the bed. In this lighting, he could just about make out her silhouette. "What do ya say, Ann? If Akira told us more, we might be able to help."

"Definitely!" She replied without hesitation, as she spun herself around and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. "We could _totally_ help."

Akira remained silent. The voice Ann just used was her usual attempt at acting. It was pretty obvious that they both now knew who he liked. Ryuji had caught on a while ago because of his mistake in choice of healing items after all. 

Akira rolled onto his side and looked at the smile Ann wore. The moon's light highlighted her features. There was something about seeing his friend happy that made him want to entertain them a little. After all, their whole group of misfits had endured some horrible things up until recently. It felt as though they should really embrace these moments. 

"He's taller than me," Akira offered. It was a simple statement and yet, just as before, it could be about anyone, even though they all were clearly on the same page.

Ann internally screamed. Akira was doing this deliberately to her now. "Okay... what about his hair?"

Akira smirked. "Blonde."

"What?!" Ryuji yelled. "Like a week ago you fucking admitted you dug Yusuke! Stop being a-"

"Wait! He's already admitted it?!" Ann questioned. "You jerk! Why the hell didn't you confirm it, Ryuji? If you knew, you should have stopped us speculating!"

"What the hell? Why's it my fault?!" Ryuji moaned, frowning at Ann. "He's the one who wouldn't admit it and I'm the one getting the blame?!"

"Because you're the one who's heard all of our speculations and not even told us that he'd already confirmed it!" Ann huffed. 

Akira listened as the argument kept going back and forth between them, but he soon rolled over to turn his back on Ann and Ryuji. Now that they were wrapped up in their disagreement, it appeared they'd completely forgot about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised after I wrote it that I didn't mention Mishima in the second part but we all know where he is anyways XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :D
> 
> Here's the next instalment. I hope you enjoy ^.^

After seeing Ryuji and the reluctant Mishima off on their quest to find girls, Akira steadily strolled back to his room. 

It was the last day of the trip and he was in no rush to leave. He had always liked a slower pace of life but that hadn't been an option since April. 

Standing in his room, Akira pulled out his phone and took a look at his messages. Hifumi, Ryuji and Yusuke all wanted to spend the last day with him but without a second’s hesitation, he tapped Yusuke.

 **[Yusuke]** Are you free today?

 **[Yusuke]** I thought we could go people watching?

 **[Yusuke]** If there's something else you prefer then I am open to suggestions.

Akira smiled at how predictable Yusuke was but more than anything, he was just glad that what happened yesterday hadn't affected their friendship.

 **[Akira]** People watching sounds good.

 **[Yusuke]** Brilliant!

 **[Yusuke]** Meet me in the lobby.

Akira slipped his phone back into his pockets as he felt for his wallet in the other pocket. Once satisfied, he headed out of his hotel room and down the hallway to the elevator.

The second that he stepped out of the elevator, he felt his heart stutter. Yusuke was standing across the lobby, wearing a smile that he'd never seen before. Akira had to consciously tell himself to keep walking and not look like an absolute fool.

As he walked over, he felt somewhat nervous at how Yusuke never stopped watching him. Akira dared to take a brief glance at Yusuke's face as he stopped in front of him. "Hey." 

"Hello," Yusuke returned with a smile. 

Knowing that Akira now had feelings towards him had changed his perspective overnight. He realised now that the cool and calm Akira that he had always witnessed, was a facade to hide what was really happening beneath the surface. It seemed that their confident leader wasn't so confident after all. The way Akira had just walked across the lobby acted to demonstrate as such.

"Shall we?" Yusuke asked as he gestured towards the exit. 

"Sure," Akira replied and slipped his hands into his pockets. He felt more comfortable like this.

Yusuke studied the way that Akira was looking at him. The way his eyes timidly met his was a shock. He couldn't believe how unobservant he'd been of Akira over these past two months, despite how many times they'd gone people watching together. 

Akira was shy and he had completely missed that aspect of his personality. Presumably, he'd not noticed because Akira had already become the elected leader of the Phantom Thieves by the time they'd met which to Yusuke had meant that Akira must have held qualities superior to the rest of the group for that sort of thing. Yusuke had to admit that Akira had done well to keep that side of him under wraps. 

As they walked down the street, searching for a good spot to stop and observe people, Yusuke kept glancing at Akira, checking that he was actually enjoying himself. Having bumped into Ryuji and Mishima and finding out that they too had also invited Akira along, Yusuke relaxed. Akira was here because he actually wanted to be.

It took a while, but eventually, they found a bench where they could sit inconspicuously and enjoy an afternoon of observing tourists and locals alike. 

"I've been thinking..." Yusuke began. His eyes were focused across the street at all the people racing about their lives. If he didn't know better, Yusuke would never have realised that the majority of them were most likely here on holiday. He turned to face Akira. "...when we return to Japan, I would like to visit Leblanc more. I feel calm in the presence of the Sayuri, not to mention that I would like to spend more time with you..."

Akira stared at Yusuke as he replayed Yusuke's words once more in his head to try and understand what he was saying. "With me?"

"Yes," Yusuke nodded.

Akira looked away, biting his lip as he thought about that. "I'd like that too..."

"Then it's settled," Yusuke smiled and he caught Akira off-guard by lacing their fingers together. "I will come to Leblanc and you will make me some more of those wonderful lattes."

Akira felt his cheeks heat in an instant as he looked down at their entwined hands. Yusuke's hands were softer than he'd imagined they'd be but just as lithe as he'd expected them to feel. "I guess I'm going to need to start making two."

"Either that, or we'll have to share," Yusuke replied. His eyes lingered on Akira, darting briefly down to Akira's lips. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure Akira, but his lips did look rather enticing. 

Akira thought he was red before but he was certain it was nothing compared to how red his cheeks would be now that he'd realised Yusuke was looking at his lips. Subconsciously he licked his lips, stopping once he realised what he was doing.

"Don't feel like you have to kiss me," Yusuke said, realising the look Akira wore was that of embarrassment. 

"But... I want to," Akira said barely louder than a whisper. 

He was completely out of his comfort zone. Before now, he'd never been in a situation where kissing was an option. Acting cool and collected was easy with the Phantom Thieves but alone with Yusuke, his guard had completely dissolved.

If Morgana was here, Akira was certain that he'd start complaining about having to put up with their awful flirting. The thought was a welcome distraction.

Yusuke looked at Akira full of curiosity. "What thought has brought about that expression?"

"I..." Akira's eyes went wide as he focused on Yusuke again. "I was thinking about how Morgana would react to us..."

"Well, perhaps we should give him a reason to react to us? If you think there could be an _us_?" Yusuke asked with a hopeful smile.

Akira swallowed. "That's all I've wanted since I met you..."


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter T.T
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

Yusuke sat at the counter. His arms were folded and his eyes were downcast. Today was the day.

He knew all his efforts, the _team's_ efforts even, were all to see Akira finally released from the juvenile hall but he didn't want to let himself be too hopeful until Akira was in front of him. Anything could have changed. 

He could hear the muttering of his friends around him but they all knew better than to approach him. Ever since Akira had been arrested and left him alone for Christmas, Yusuke had reclined in on himself. Without Akira around, the world had lost the vibrancy that he'd come to see. His heart's desire waned each day. 

Then the bell to the cafe chimed. 

Yusuke could hear everyone excitedly jumping out of their seats but all he could do was dare a glance in the direction of the door. He felt his heart skip a beat as he inhaled sharply. 

Akira.

Yusuke's feet were driving him forward before he even realised what he was doing. He was behind the rest of the group but he didn't care. Akira was here.

He stared at Akira but he couldn't find the words to say so he let the rest of the group fill the silence with their own greetings. 

"It has been a while," Yusuke said in as level a voice as possible. 

He could have declared his love like he wanted to but in an already emotional reunion, he didn't want to overwhelm his better half. Though all he really wanted to do was wrap his arms around Akira and never let go, whispering words of how loved and missed he'd been. 

But he had all the time in the world to tell that to Akira now and that thought finally allowed him to smile.

\-----

Akira stared at his phone as he sat at the counter in Leblanc. It was February 14th. The first valentine’s day that he actually wanted to spend with someone.

He mindlessly tapped his phone's screen as he waited for his date to arrive when he accidentally opened his messages from last night. 

**[Yusuke]** Akira, I was hoping tomorrow that you and I could meet?

 **[Yusuke]** It's been a while since we were able to enjoy each other's company.

 **[Yusuke]** Could I possibly come by Leblanc?

 **[Akira]** I was beginning to think you wouldn't ask. 

**[Yusuke]** Is that a yes or a no?

 **[Akira]** That's an I'll be waiting for you once the cafe is closed...

 **[Yusuke]** Well then, I'll see you then  <3

 **[Akira]** <3

Akira looked around at the desolate cafe. Closing time had been almost an hour ago but Sojiro had barely left ten minutes ago with Futaba. All that was missing was Yusuke.

The bell over the door chimed.

His eyes met Yusuke's in an instant.

"Good evening, Akira," Yusuke smiled as he let the door close behind him. 

"Yusuke," Akira said, returning the smile. His heart was nervously beating away in the same manner that it had in the early days of their relationship.

Yusuke moved forward and set the two bags that he had brought on the floor and then made his way over to Akira. He placed his hands delicately on Akira's cheeks and pulled him up into a sweet and long overdue kiss. Even as their lips lost contact, Yusuke didn't pull away, instead, he rested their foreheads together. "How I've missed you..."

"Likewise," Akira whispered as he wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist to pull him closer. "Thank you, Yusuke..."

"What for?" Yusuke questioned as he pulled back to look at Akira more clearly.

Akira met Yusuke's eyes. "For not giving up on me."

"Akira, I could never give up on you, just like you never gave up on helping me. You're my..." Yusuke paused as he thought for the best word to say. His thumb gently rubbing circles on Akira's cheek. "You're my everything."

Akira stilled. After leaving Yusuke on Christmas Eve and not telling him that he was going to turn himself in, he hadn't expected to receive such a warm welcome back into his arms. Despite that, the only way he'd made it through the hell of the juvenile hall was the thought that Yusuke was safe because of his sacrifice. 

"And you're mine," Akira responded. He closed the gap between them for another kiss then pulled out of Yusuke's grasp. "Let me lock up. Go upstairs. I'll just be a minute."

The loss of Akira's warmth felt even worse than usual as Yusuke watched his boyfriend head over to the door but he collected his bag and followed Akira's request regardless. "See you in a moment then," he said as he started up the stairs.

The attic was just as Yusuke remembered if a little dustier. Except on Akira's bed there laid a plain navy blue notebook with a note on top. In Akira's handwriting it read, ' _open me_ '.

Yusuke left his bags by the chair at the end of Akira's bed then sat on the bed as he placed the notebook on his lap. He felt an odd feeling of excitement at not knowing what was in its pages. Discarding the note beside him, Yusuke turned to the first page. It was full of pencil markings as if Akira had been trialling different pencils to see which he liked best but in the corner, there was Akira's handwriting again. ' _To Yusuke, Happy Valentine's. Love Akira xxx_ ' 

Turning to the next page was when he held his breath. Though the sketch was far from the quality of his own, on the page was a drawing of a boat in the middle of a lake with water rippling all around it. It was lovely.

In fact, almost every page of the notebook was filled with little sketches and doodles accompanied by a few lines of text. It didn't take long for Yusuke to realise that every page was filled with memories that he'd shared with Akira. What it lacked in quality, it more than made up for in sentimental value.

The creak of a floorboard made Yusuke look up. Akira was standing opposite him looking as sheepish as ever. 

Yusuke's eyes welled as he tried to find the words to describe how beautiful and thoughtful the gift was but he was speechless as he looked at his boyfriend. A notebook full of drawings was the last thing he'd expected to receive today.

Akira took another step closer and nodded at the notebook that Yusuke held as if it was his dearest treasure. "I worked on that every night in juvie... it made me feel closer to you..."

"Akira..." Yusuke whispered as he imagined the scene. He could picture a horribly dingy cell that had poor lighting and a bed in the corner. It had bars on its windows too. Nothing was worse than thinking about Akira trapped in that condition.

Akira smiled softly. He didn't want pity. He'd chosen to hand himself in to keep everyone else safe. Especially Yusuke. 

Walking over to Yusuke, Akira placed his hand on Yusuke's cheek. "The others told me how relentlessly you helped to get me freed."

Yusuke shook his head. "That's giving me too much credit. It was a team-" His sentence was cut off by Akira leaning down to kiss him.

Akira pulled away but his gaze never left Yusuke's. "Thank you, Yusuke." He knew if he said more, Yusuke would reject his gratitude but from what he knew, Yusuke had worked almost every waking minute to assist in any way that he could to see him freed. Maybe Yusuke could brush that off but Akira couldn't. 

Yusuke looked away at the bags he'd brought. His gifts suddenly felt as though they paled in comparison to Akira's. "It's not much, but I got you some gifts too..." 

Akira sat by his pillow as he watched Yusuke pick up the smaller of the two bags. The other one clearly contained his overnight clothes. 

Akira smiled as Yusuke's hand lightly brushed his as the bag was placed in front of him. He looked at Yusuke for confirmation that it was okay to look and was greeted with a smile so he reached in and retrieved one of the gifts. 

It had been wrapped in beautiful paper and decorated with a bow which matched. It was very Yusuke to have it look so perfect. 

Unwrapping presents always made Akira feel nervous but he didn't let it show. His eyes went wide when he saw what was inside. Chocolates. But not any chocolates. They were expensive chocolates and no doubt they had cost Yusuke the best part of what he needed to live on. 

"Are you sure?" Akira asked. He knew his boyfriend had an issue when it came to budgeting and the last thing Akira wanted was to be the reason Yusuke didn't have the money for food or something else essential.

"I'm certain," Yusuke replied as he took a seat next to Akira. Their thighs were in contact. He'd heard the food at juvenile hall was awful so he wanted Akira to enjoy something special. "Open the next one."

"Okay," Akira agreed and put the chocolates on his shelf then reached into the bag for the second gift and unwrapped it eagerly. For its size, it was pretty heavy.

A snow globe fell into his lap. Picking it up, Akira examined it. In the middle were two boys and instead of snow, there were little glittery stars. 

"It's us at the planetarium," Yusuke explained as the memory brought a smile to his face.

"It's beautiful," Akira beamed as he gave it a shake. "Where did you find this?"

"I made it," Yusuke answered, noting the look of surprise on his boyfriend's face. "There was an after-school class to try something new and I found out that they were making snow globes so I thought I'd try it. It intrigued me more than anything... but then I had this idea," he said as he watched the stars drift to their feet. "Do you like it?"

Akira looked at Yusuke, admiring how talented he was. "I love it," he admitted and rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder. "I also love you..."

Yusuke let out a little laugh as he rested his head on Akira's. "I love you too..." 

It was strange. In the space of a day, the world seemed perfect again. Akira was back where he belonged and Yusuke felt content. With his boyfriend back beside him, he felt complete again.

Until...

_March 20th_

The journey to Akira's house had been fun when Yusuke removed all his desperation to delay the drive as much as possible. Everyone else seemed so optimistic that he'd tried the best he could to not bring everyone's mood down. He was dreading the return journey. 

Following Akira out of the van, Yusuke was glad that everyone else stayed put. Even if for only a few moments, he needed to be alone with Akira.

"Akira," Yusuke called. He'd tried to keep the emotion from his voice but his voice wavered causing Akira to shot to his side and touch his arm tenderly. They were close enough to kiss but as he leaned down, Akira turned away. 

Akira slowly turned to look back up at Yusuke. "My family don't know about me yet," he whispered as the front door to his house opened despite him not being anywhere near close enough to knock. He could hear his mother trying to get his attention but he didn't look away from Yusuke. "Yusuke... I know this is selfish to ask, but do you think that you could wait for me?"

Yusuke placed his hand on top of Akira's. "How could I not?" He replied the best he could as he choked back his tears. He wasn't sure if that was too friendly of a gesture between two boys in front of Akira's parents so he quickly let his hand fall.

Akira swallowed. Seeing Yusuke like this was painful and every fibre of his being wanted to comfort him but he couldn't. Life here wasn't like life in Shibuya. 

He took a deep breath as the rest of the group exited the van and rushed passed them. Ann's voice alone gave away that they were trying to distract his parents for them.

Akira leaned forward and pecked Yusuke on the lips before he whispered, "I love you." He wished he could kiss him properly but he couldn't so reluctantly, he stepped back and offered him his best smile. "I know it's a long time, but in one year I'll be back. In the meantime, let's focus on our entrance exams..."

Yusuke nodded. Their plan had already been figured out. They had to pass their university entrance exams and then they would attend together each in their chosen disciplines, studying and living the student dream somewhere in Tokyo. Given everything they'd been through in the last year, it seemed simple but it relied on them both passing their entrance exams before it could come to fruition. Regardless he would give it his all. 

Sharing an understanding smile, they both walked towards Akira's front door.

It wasn't really the end. 

It was just the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think ^.^
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the ending and found the fic enjoyable. 
> 
> I'm thinking about continuing this when their a little older... what do you think? Would you all like to read that? Let me know ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed ^.^
> 
> Please let me know if I'm doing ok...


End file.
